


The Secret Garden

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [34]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose Tyler looked over her shoulder as she browsed The Secret Garden adult pleasures website. The Doctor had been absorbed in his study, but he could sneak up behind her at any moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: Include all three: silk, sweet, secret.
> 
> Title credit to Bruce Springsteen and I listened to the song on repeat as I wrote this. :D

Rose looked over her shoulder as she browsed _The Secret Garden_ adult pleasures website. The Doctor had been absorbed in his study, but he could sneak up behind her at any moment. She moved swiftly through the pages, adding edible body paint (‘chocolate covered Rose’ was his favorite sweet) to her shopping cart, and then hovered over some blindfolds. 

They were usually equal partners in bed, but sometimes each enjoyed giving up control to the other. Rose selected not only a TARDIS blue silk blindfold, but matching bindings as well. 

_Perfect._ Valentine’s Day was going to be _so much fun_.


End file.
